theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bernard Hanlaseat
Title: '''Ser/Sir, The "Black", Bloodly Crow, Black Knight of the Reach, The Butcher in Black. '''Age: 29 Race: Breton Gender: Male. Appearance The Black Knight is much like your average Breton, with a slightly more athletic build due to constant swordfighting msot of his features are not particularly remarkable and just one with the many others in the crowd. Beardless he sports a long raven black hair which falls to his shoulders often concealing his face wholly or partly. On his face there is but one characteristic which stands him out from many, dark eyes bordering on black, deep and by some accounts cruel. Skills: Being born a son to a Baron in Wayrest naturally implied some military and combat training, even more so being the second-born. Years of fighting and killing have improved his skills considerably and he can deftly wield blade and lance, is a superb rider and has mastered drunken fist fighting. His skills with the bow and the tatical map leave some to be desired, Bernard can still command a company of men or set an ambush but should not be relied to make masterfull battle tatics. Equipment: As beffiting his personna the Black Knight of the Reach riders into battle armoured with dark steel, a black cloak and his bloody insigna on his breast, that being one he made for himself sporting two crows with bloody eyes with a black bend of sinister on a red background. Personality: The name “The Black” has not been attributed for his fondness of the color or the color of his eyes, at least not entirely. Bernard fought in the western Reach to quell rebellions of the witchmen, he did horrible things but strangely he enjoyed it and he hated himself for that. He was born named Bernard in honor of his father his problem is that named Bernard too were all his five brothers so since an early age he had tried to stand out. First he trained to become a great Swordsman but never surpassed his brother then he tried to become a great speaker his sister however was already that, in the end he decided to start wearing black and give himself the name “The Black”. Even thought he did it because of his clothes people started regarding him as evil although he tries to remain moral and thus hating himself for enjoying what he did in the western reach. Background: As stated before Bernard was born as the 3rd son of a landed Knight as was named for his father, as were his brothers. Being the Third son his training rarely included diplomacy or scholarship. Considering that all his 5 brothers were named Bernard since an early age he had tried to stand out. First he trained to become a great Swordsman but never surpassed his brother then he tried to become a great speaker his sister however was already that, in the end he decided to start wearing black and give himself the name “The Black”. That named however attracted unwanted attention and most kids save his best friends tried to stay away from him that left him angry. In his anger he poured all his energy in his martial training and eventually surpassed his brother. Knowing he had no future in his current position he left for Wayrest where he started a life as a mercenary. His battles took him to many places but the one that marked him most was in the Western Reach, he and other landless knights were hired to stomp out a rebellion by the native witchmen. While they did their job things got out of hand and even innocent villages were target by him and his fellows “to control the population”. In reality what they did was simply censored, pillage and murder, even thought he enjoyed it the moral part of himself started hating him for that and maybe he truly earned the nickname “The Black”. His latest assignment is as a bodyguard for a nobleman in Evermore although he is not fond of the job. Category:Characters Category:Breton Category:Knight